


Entwined in You

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), POV First Person, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Nadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: Nadia and Kiria have a little romp in the woods that yeilds steamy results.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Entwined in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenkoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkoree/gifts).



> A gift for dearest Jen uwu This is a continuation of the other Werewolf Nadia fic. This is also my first fic involving two woman actively having sex so.... yay lmao? Hope you enjoy it Jen!
> 
> Beta'd by PunkInPinkGlitter.  
> ~Adam

Life with you knowing, dearest Kiria, is a dream. Ever since the nightmare of you finding out about my condition, I have felt so at ease. I no longer fear being caught alone by a hunter, nor do I need worry about how I will sneak away from or back into the Palace. You seem to know when I most need to stretch my limbs and roam. Long have I awaited a mate like you, someone I feel so at ease and attuned with.

Your fingers twine through my fur as I run through the woods, taking the very same path I ran with you almost a month ago. This is our third outing together; we’ve gone nearly once per week since then. I wonder if you recognize the trees around us, the ravine beside us, the holes in the brush that I ran through. You slide from my back and I transform back into my human form, stretching out as far as I can as you laugh and wrap a blanket around me, pinning it so it won’t fall. You’re so attentive, dearest.

I run a hand over your cheek, leaning in to kiss where my thumb has just passed. Just before my lips touch your skin, you turn your head, and our lips meet. I could pull away and make some comment on your sly tactic. However, I find it much more beneficial to press deeper, my other hand coming to your waist as I lead you backwards until your back is pressed against the bark of a nearby tree. You shiver as your lips part, and I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss further.

Your body presses against mine, and I remove my arms from you just long enough to shift them down. I lift you up, one arm hooking beneath you and the other guiding your legs to hook around my waist. Drunk on your kiss, it’s a wonder I don’t topple us over. Your arms wrap around me, drawing us ever closer as I move from your lips to trace kisses along your jaw.

Snow begins to fall silently around us, peppering our bodies and melting at the heat of our skin. I glance up and catch your eyes, hungry for more than what I can give you here. With much more willpower than I anticipated, I slowly lower you to the ground before stepping back and removing the blanket your brought from my shoulders.

You make quick work of folding it as I transform, my front paws hitting the snowy ground as you put the blanket away. I tremble when you slide onto my back, so very aware of your warmth. The trip home is a blur of whites and greys, my only worry being your heavy breathing and the twist of your fingers through my fur.

When we arrive back at the meeting of the forest and Palace grounds, it barely takes a minute for us to have me back in my clothes, but we both know that I won’t be wearing them long. And neither will you. There must be a particular look to us as we stride through the halls, as even the Chamberlain doesn’t try to give us pause.

When we enter my bedchamber, the fireplace is lit, but most of the room is still cold. I am upon you even before the door closes, my hands finding the fastenings of your clothes as you scramble to do the same to me. I lead us blindly towards the fireplace, a trail of our clothing marking the path until we stand, bare and breathing heavily, before the flickering light of the fire.

Your hands run over my skin, and I feel the thrum of your magic, charged with our lust, seep into me. We sink to our knees, the warm fur of the rug beneath us keeping the cold stones from chilling our legs. My hands travel the curves of your body; my nails graze your skin and drag beautiful gasps and shivers from you. I curl my hands into your lovely rose colored hair, dragging you into a deep kiss.

As we kiss, your hands move to my hips. I feel the aura of my magic follow and pull back slowly, watching your magic at work. Before my very eyes, you bring forth the magical essence that sits across my skin, shaping it by your will into a decidedly phallic shape. Your hands skim the surface of my magic, and I shiver, gripping your arms gently. It’s a strange sensation, one that makes pleasure sing through my veins.

You push me down slowly, first to sit and then to lay. My hair fans out about my head, and with the way you look at me, blue and brown eyes shining in the fire light, I’m tempted to ask if you’ve seen something you like. Instead, I bring you down for a kiss, one hand fisting in your hair as I use the other to prop myself up. Your legs straddle my waist and I shiver against your lips, letting out a low moan as you move the cock you’ve made with my magic against the folds of your entrance.

Finally, you press back. I grip your hips, trying with all my might to keep still as you slowly seat yourself to the hilt. The magic you’ve wrought on my body is a thing of wonder; I feel your heat, driving any vestiges of the chill outside from my mind. I roll my hips slowly, testingly, pleased by the lovely moan that tumbles in tandem from both of our lips.

Slowly, we find our pace. I watch you through half lidded eyes, taking in the way your curves are lit by the fire and the way the barest trace of sweat glistens across your skin. My nails drag across your thighs as you bite your lip and look away, your hair falling over your face to hide the blush spreading across your cheeks. I reach up, turning your back to meet my eyes. Gently, I pry your lip out from between your teeth, just in time for the delicious moan that escapes as you roll your hips.

Never have I felt such an intimate connection to you, bonded as we are by your magic. Your aura sings against mine, an intoxicating feeling that leaves my vision swimming as you ride me. I run my hands over your body, re-exploring every inch that I love so dearly. I scratch lightly at the sensitive skin along your sides, squeeze your hips as you grind down, and run the pert buds of your nipples between my fingers.

With your spell bringing our auras together, I feel you coming closer sooner than I expected. Whether it’s the spell making me hyper-aware or if I can actually feel it building through our connection, I don’t know, but I’m determined to bring you to that edge. One of my hands wanders lower, dipping down to press and rub at your clit.

Your cries reach a fevered pitch as I work you closer and closer, moving my own hips when your legs stay tensing. Your name falls from my lips in a rhythmic chant peppered with praise and adoration. Every part of this is so different from our usual fun, and I can feel my own body beginning to tighten as I come towards the edge that I’m working on bringing you to. Your nails claw over my ribs and stomach, grasping for purchase as the pressure rises between us, pleasure pooling where our bodies connect. You throw your head back, shouting my name so beautifully and loudly that I am sure the whole Palace can hear the pleasure I bring to you.

Only now that I’ve brought you satisfaction do I allow myself the same, my nails digging into your hips as I keep them tight against my own. I grind into you, your quaking body only serving to intensify the pleasure coursing through my veins. Your name is on my lips as my vision whites and I arch off of the floor, my toes curling with ecstasy.

As the high slowly fades, our minds fuzzy with satisfaction, I slowly sit up, noting that I no longer feel the cock you made for me. Carefully, I lift us both from the floor, carrying your to the bed as you hum and open your eyes. I smile and press a loving kiss to your forehead before laying you in the sheets and crawling in beside you. Yes, we’re sweaty and certain parts are covered in certain fluids, but I can’t be bothered by it now. I have you beside me, and that is the only thing I need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated >:3


End file.
